Jalex Part 2
by Dr.Megan
Summary: A story about a group of friends : Emily,Alex,Jack,Rian and Zack  All Time Low


[2]

[Emily] I curled up on my bed that night and tried not to worry.I hate that I'm such a worry wart! It's so crap!. I know Zack says he's not annoyed and he doesn't care but I can see it in his eyes that he's getting annoyed at me.I don't want to loose him!I'll just have to suck it up and grit my teeth…I might avail of his offer though …

[Zack] With my phone perched on my stomach I waited for the unlikely call.I knew she wouldn't admit weakness by calling me.I stared at the ceiling thinking of she kill me if I just appeared at the window and said I had spidy sense about her feelings? I'd say I'd come away with a bruised arm and a pair of red puffy lips. I sat up and stared at the window and willed myself to jump out the window and out to her but my knowledge of Emily told me it would only male it hated people doting on her and making her feel smothered.I would have to give her a day or too to gauge her new attitude. Just wait zack…iv told myself this everyday when I am with Emily…good things come to those who wait zack ….

[Alex] I'm home and immediately I'm buffeted with "why are you late again?" "you dawdle too long bud!" by my parents. I sigh,eat my dinner and head up to text jack all night…I mean do my homework.I can get a bit distracted with my thoughts at this time.I end up thinking about jack and me as per usual.I feel I put my all into our relationship.I show him ALL my love when we can but…I feel jack is distant and sometimes I think he uses me as a little rarely says he loves me like I always tell may love me but be shy …or he just doesn't love me.

"Alex dear we are going out to our club!.be back in an hour!"my mum yelled up to me

"ok mum see you then!" I yelled back

The door clicking shut behind them was like a sigh of relief for would never understand my relationship with wouldn't mind if I was Gay but they wouldn't like the fact it's have never approved of my friendship really with mum and dad aren't nasty to him. they welcome him into the home but unfortunately jack's behaviour doesn't switch off when he's around parents . Two hands reaching around my face to cover my eyes made my snap out of my thoughts.

"guess whoooooooo?" he whooped behind me I sighed .

here we go.

"jack"

"goddammit! Why do you get it every time?" he jokingly whined

"cus I know there's only one person who grabs me from behind"I turned to face him.

""he said dryly

"why are you here anyway?" I asked striding away to my desk and turning on my lamp

"duh your parents are gone? And I saw an open window"

"so you came over to screw me cus you saw my parents leaving?"I said turning and giving him my best glare "you can't play me like that jack!" "what are you on about!…ohhh!"he realised what I was thinking and feeling by the look on my face

"finally! Someone has shown him the light!" I exclaimed going over to sit on the bed

This was going to be a pointless fight…jack would get board and leave out the way he came just as quick as the breeze that swept him in here.

[Jack] I wasn't going to leave until alex was happy again but oh boy he was pissed!.I knelt in front of him

"what can I do to make it better?a kiss?"I stretched up and pecked him on he this was baaaaadddd! "seriously Alex tell me what I can do?"I pleaded

He looked up into my eyes and seemed to give way.

"dude you don't seem to be as into this relationship as I sometimes make me feel like a sex toy of yours!"

"and a pretty damn good one at that!"I chuckled but stopped when Alex gave me the coldest stare iv ever seen"sorry but you know I'm not the best at showing my emotions but you have to believe me when I tell you I'm totally into you as much as you are to me!"I smiled and Alex's eyes seemed to soften at it.

"but you never give me proof!" he whined

"ok,I'll make you a deal. Whenever you want me to lift you up with my lurve tell me and I'll show you"

"promise?" he pouted

"ankle swear!" I shot up and held out my leg He shook his head but stood too and we shook ankles.

When we finished I pulled him close. "can I ask you something?" I asked

"s-s-s-sure" he stuttered

"Alex,will you be my burrito?"

He smirked and moved closer "I always was"

The proceeding evening made me think…I SHOULD MAKE HOUSE-CALLS MORE OFTEN!

But I was serious to Alex I would do anything for him…

[Rian] It was time to leave cass's house. The saddest part of the day for me she comes to my house I walk her home but I would never let her do the same for me.I don't want her out on the streets at night . I turn around when I step outside just to catch her as she loops her hands around my neck. In the evening light the blond streak in her dark hair glows with her is so warm against me in comparison to the cold that is pulling me away.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"I asked

"of course babe" she smirked

Here it is .

the goodbye kiss .

it has to fill me full of happiness to last until tomorrow morning.

it never does .

her lips so sweet against hands play with the tag at the back of my mothers muffled shout from the kitchen breaks us apart with a laugh.

"see you tomorrow"she said as she recoils from the cold

"I love you"I said smiling

She blushes "I love you to Rian"

she waves as I walk way.

My smile lasts till I go home and lie down to 's only then I realised I left something in cass's house …my heart.


End file.
